Disclosed in this application is a novel method and apparatus for joining a towing vehicle and a device to be towed. More specifically, disclosed is a novel tow adapter for coupling a device to be towed to a towing vehicle.
One common method of coupling a towing vehicle to a device to be towed is by means of a tether, such as a chain, strap, rope or the like. Various tow adapters for coupling towing vehicles to devices to be towed by a tether have been proposed in the prior art. These prior art devices do not allow for securing the tether to the towing adapter securely, requiring the tether to be tied or otherwise secured to the tow adapter. Moreover, these prior art tow adapters are not flexible and receptive to permit towing.
The present disclosure comprises a universal tow adapter suitable for coupling a device to be towed to a towing vehicle. The adapter includes a bracket adapted to be attached to a vehicle to support the tow adapter. The tow adapter has a loop suitable to support a tether to enable the vehicle to tow a device to be towed. The loop has first and second ends attached to the bracket. A hook is also provided and attached to the bracket central of the loop to enable the tether to thread through the loop and attach to the hook.
The present tow adapter is supported by the bracket with the hook facing towards the vehicle. The tether may be a strap or chain. The loop may be made of metal.
Also disclosed is a kit for a tow adapter suitable for coupling a device to be towed to a towing vehicle. The kit includes a bracket adapted to be attached to a vehicle to support a tow adapter and fasteners suitable to fasten the bracket to the vehicle. The tow adapter has a loop suitable to support a tether to enable the vehicle to tow a device to be towed. The loop has first and second ends each attached to the bracket, and a hook attached to the bracket central of the loop to enable the tether to thread through the loop and attach to the hook.
In further arrangements, the hook is adapted to face towards the vehicle when the bracket is attached to the vehicle. Also, the loop may be made of metal.
Also disclosed in this application is a method for securing a device to be towed to a towing vehicle. The method includes the steps of assembling a tow adapter having a bracket; attaching the bracket to a vehicle; and attaching a tether to the device to be towed and securing the tether through a loop to the vehicle and to a hook. The loop has a first end and a second end attached to a bracket, and is suitable to support a tether to enable the vehicle to tow a device to be towed. The hook is attached to the bracket central of the loop.
The tether may be doubled such that the tether reaches from the device to be towed over and through the loop, around the hook, and back through the loop to attach to the device to be towed.